Contagious: The Ideas
by Ciel Leon
Summary: This is a Plot Bunny Collection, anything my mind has conjured up for writing that hasn't progressed any farther as of yet is here, feel free to take a gander and maybe adopt one of these rampaging bunnies, please just notify me if you do! Anything from Avengers to Harry Potter to Brave, and Crossovers galore. Most are in Chapter format, some may just be summaries.
1. High Flyer

This was supposed to be one of those Animagi!Harry with a timetravel twist. I think the pairing was going to be HPLV as well...

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

High Flyer

Nothing that happened to Harry Potter was simple.

Example: Having to avoid bludgers during a quidditch match (simple). Harry? Harry was chased through the interior of the stands, and through the sky until the damn thing broke his arm.

When it came to Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, everything came to him in extremes.

Looking back on his life, Harry wondered how it was ever a good idea to attempt his animagi transformation.

He had taken all the precautions recommended, he had a potion that was supposed to force him back (pre-bought from Snape himself in a business transaction) prepared in an easily accessible bowl, he had Hermione in residence (He would admit to himself later that not _informing her_ of what he was planning was a stupid move.), and his wand was securely placed in a padded box within the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Still, he had avenues open to him should something go wrong.

Of course, nothing went wrong in the way he prepared for it, it went extremely wrong.

To add insult to injury, he was an animal in an unfamiliar place, with no idea what he was or if he was still in London.

* * *

The first thing Harry realized when he became conscious was that no one was screaming, his second was: _and why would they_ before the memories came back to him.

Well, either he appeared to be a drunk passed out in some alleyway or his animagus form was simply too common to be noticed.

Harry shifted, attempting to lift his face from the surface he was laying upon only to find that he couldn't push himself up, his arms- no his _hands_ weren't working properly, wait, were they even there?

When Harry turned his gaze sideways in hopes to catch sight of his arm, all he saw were grey feathers and shoes of all sorts.

Really big, intimating shoes that were even closer then they appeared-

He felt something warm carefully clasp his body then cradle him, causing Harry to shift his eyes to the sight in shock and disorientation.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?"

Was, this person crooning to him? Really?

Harry shifted himself unsteadily, what had feathers but no arms and could fit in the palm of someone's hand?

Some type of bird maybe?

Harry hesitantly tried to speak, but what came out instead of words were light, slightly high pitched bird call.

"Well, it looks like your wings are fine, I wondered what happened to you, poor little guy…"

Shifting onto his stomach carefully, Harry used his head to push himself into a somewhat upright position.

He felt unsteady, as though his body far outweighed what the strength in his legs, and it felt as though he had another limb stemming from the base of his spine.

Tail feathers, his 'arms' were wings then and this thing attached to his face that functioned like his mouth would've must be his beak.

"Alright, it looks like you've got half your mind back so-"

Harry felt the hand lifting him lower and with a slight panic flared his wings just as he was tossed recklessly in the air.


	2. Switching Fate

Genderswitch!Merida! add Magic and Alternate Universe Traveling and what do you get? This little journey down the rabbit hole!

* * *

Switching Fate

Being a prince of the DonBroch family wasn't as cooked up and stupendous as many citizens thought it was, and in all honesty Merath often found his life brought a lot more trouble to himself and his family than it should have.

It started when he was ten, all the lessons, the orders, the training.

In comparison to the triplets, his life was, well, practically non-existent.

Merath spent day after day with his father, mother, and various tutors, with only the seventh day of each week to use for his own life.

Day after day would blend into each other, history lessons into sword lessons, archery into strategy. He had little time to spend on other activities, or to spend time with his younger brothers like he used to.

It was, surprisingly enough, his father that continued to push for 'his' future, one that Merath could only find himself growing even more irritable towards as months passed without change, and he found each minute of his life slipping like the sands of time itself through his fingers.

His ire and resentment grew until he found himself spending every free chance he had away from his family, occasionally bringing the triplets with him into the woods where he would spend his time either playing with the boys or practicing one of the forbidden arts outlawed by the kingdom itself.

Magic.

Only the triplets knew of his hobby, and that was only due to the fact they had walked in on him reading a rare spellbook he had discovered within the very depths of the castle itself.

Don't get him wrong, Merath knew his situation could be worse, he had heard of all the subjects a princess was supposed to learn, and it wasn't as though he didn't appreciate a few of the subjects he was forced to learn, archery was a favorite of his as well, and he even went so far as to learn how to wield a knives on his own time when a tutor briefly glossed over the subject.

In spite of it all, he and his father, found themselves getting into more and more fights as time worn on, and Merath so realized he spent more time practicing sorcery, with or without his siblings watching him than he ever had before.

On the week of his sixteenth birthday, at supper time, three letters were delivered to Merath's mother by Maudie, who delivered the letters with various colored seals with only a few words and a smile.

When it was announced that the betrothal ceremony that would force Merath to participate in three different tests in order to 'choose' one of the three eligible princesses belonging to another royal family would be held in the DonBroch kingdom in the coming month, and Merath, being the only prince of age would be forced to participate along with various chosen nobles, Merath made a decision that would change his fate and the destiny of one other.

He wouldn't allow his fate to be decided, his life to become forfeit simply because of a long out dated tradition that meant nothing to him.

Merath knew that his parents loved him, but the fact was, they had never listened to what he wanted, never even thought to ask his opinion, and in the end continuously made decisions to 'better his future', so in return, Merath broke the law of the kingdom, the law stating that no one was ever to practice magic ever again.

With his forbidden skill, Merath vowed to escape his fate.

The triplets caught him, as he was escaping the castle to head to forest.

Instead of stopping him, they refused to let him leave without them, and Merath found himself with three additional passengers as he made his way to the stone circle in the forest he used as a magical amplifier.

Merath knew he would miss his parents after this whole ordeal, as well as his partner, his horse Rein, but he needed to escape this, needed to find his own way to live his life.

The fact that he wasn't alone, and the demon triplets were accompanying him was a bigger relief to him than even his brothers knew.

He etched the spell circle carefully, laid out the ingredients needed meticulously, before allowing his brothers anywhere near the spell circle itself.

When the time came, Merath gathered his siblings in his arms, the three nine year olds gripping Meraths' arms tightly as he spoke the words that would take them far from this fated life.

What Merath didn't realize, was that the spell was meant to take its caster to an alternate universe in order to change not only his own fate, but his counter-part's as well.

There was a brief flash of light swallowed up by the forest trees, a lot of white smoke, and then nothing.

The four brothers were gone.

* * *

The four princes landed in a heap on the ground, surrounded by what looked to be the very same spell stones that had allowed them to be taken from their own home.

Carefully pulling the triplets to their feet, Merath surveyed their surroundings with a growing unease.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish, clung to his arms, eyes wide with curiosity only tinged with slight fear, and Merath began to notice the differences between this forest and the one they had just left, there were no familiar symbols that Merath himself had carved into various trees, the ones surrounding them now were relatively the same size, but several of the ones the boys had planted together were no longer there.

"Well boys, wherever we are, were not where we started."

The triplets grinned at him, red hair ruffled by the wind and eyes now completely consumed with excitement.

Merath groaned aloud, forcing a stray strand of dark red hair out of his eyes before muttering, "I should have known that you only wanted to cause trouble."

Hamish giggled in reply while Harris and Hubert merely smirked at each other.

A loud cry of excitement interrupted the four along with the echoing sound of hoofbeats drawing nearer, but before the boys could do anything, they saw a black and white blur begin to skid across the ground in their direction just as something flew through the air with an indignant cry of "Angus!".

Merath looked up just in time to catch the sight of red curly hair, fair skin and green cloth before he was knocked to the ground by the force of the collision.

Landing with a grunt, Merath was only aware of a brief flare of pain and startled blue eyes, so much like his own.

It was the triplets that helped her up seeing as how Merath was pinned down by her form and too dazed to respond before them.

"Boys? What are you doing out here?"

Merath got to his feet, unsteadily, shaking his head in order to get the grass out of his hair before turning to look at the girl.

He blinked as he noticed a lot of similarities between her and himself before noticing that the triplets had attached themselves to his legs and were staring at her.

"Boys?"

She was looking at the triplets as though confused, and Merath raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his newfound leeches.

"Oi, no need to cling to me."

At the sound of his voice, Hamish, Hubert and Harris snapped their faces up to look at him before reluctantly relinquishing their hold on his pant legs.

At his voice, the girls gaze refocused on him, her eyes burning with ire.

"And who are you? More importantly, what are you doing with my brothers?!"

"Yours? They're my brothers."

The girl scoffed at him before calling out to the triplets, telling them that they needed to get home and 'mom and dad would be so worried' as well as asking 'why they were with this guy'.

Harris looked up at him worriedly.

"Mer? What's going on?"

Frowning, Merath kneeled down next to the oldest red haired triplet with a sigh.

"I'm not entirely sure Harris, it wasn't supposed to do this…"

Hubert sat down in front of Merath, leaning back into his older siblings legs while Hamish reached out to cling to Meraths arm.

The girl looked stunned when Merath looked at her while he ran his fingers through Harris hair.

"What is going on here?!"

The girl's cry caused Merath to duck his head as he protectively shielded the triplets with his body at the sudden noise.

Hamish growled almost inaudibly, he didn't like surprises all that much.

It took a while to explain everything to the girl, Merida.

And after a bit of persasion, she told them about her life, about her mothers teaching and the fact that she was treated pretty much like Merath was, aside from the fact her mother was doing all the teaching and she didn't know anything about marriage propsals.

From their conversation, Merath learned that while he and Merida both had a passion for archery, the beginning of their hobby was formed differently, Merath's by his teachers and Merida's because of her father, the fact that she also had no experience in magic was another pointer. Knives it seemed, the girl also had no skill at, but Merida made up for it by being a better archer then Merath (she was very proud of this and gloated for a minute until Merath tossed one of his many knives which went through her arrow, she pouted slightly at that).

Meanwhile, the triplets were using an exasperated Angus as climbing practice, and Merath noticed, the horse seemed used to it if its only indication of annoyance was its head tossing.

"So… was Angus still your horse? Back where you guys come from I mean."

Merath blinked before telling her that no, his horse had been a female named Rein.

The princess gave him an odd look before seeming to realize something.

"Wait, you guys don't have a place to stay for the night do you? I can get you all home, but, umm well your going to have to fend for yourselves when it comes to food as well as stay out of sight, well at least you will Merath, the triplets could be fine…"

"Thanks for the offer, but we do know how to fend for ourselves out here, and if we did go back to the castle with you we'd be found out eventually."

Merida nodded hesitantly before returning to her steads side and galloping off into the distance.

Merath simply grinned as Harris, Hamish and Hubert flocked to him, with pouts on their lips and wide puppy-dog eyes.

"I never said we wouldn't visit now did I?"

Merath watched as his little brothers faces lit up in excitement, and found seconds later that his own grin had twisted into an all-out smirk.

It had been a long time since Merath had been able to play pranks with his siblings, and it looked like the castle residents would have no idea what hit them.


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble When I Walked In

Inspired by the song, this was supposed to be a SasuNaru fic that had Naruto graduating at least a year ahead of Sasuke and on a team with Sai and an Original Character. If you asked me, it kinda turned out to be Anti-Sasuke by the end, but the Avenger does need to grow up a bit. Anything in _italics_ that looks like this:_ 'means that the team is signaling to each other'_

Enjoy!

* * *

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_

Naruto wasn't oblivious, despite what his teammates would have said.

He had heard of Sasuke Uchiha, so called 'rookie of the year', 'the last Uchiha'.

He hadn't met the shinobi face to face, though Naruto figured he must have seen the other sometime in his life, but really, what was all the fuss about? It seemed like the villagers spewed praise and little else about the Uchiha.

When he'd asked Tenten about it, the weapons master had scowled briefly before telling him 'I don't have a clue, but all the kunochi of his year seem infatuated to the point of no return.'

Lee was too enthusiastic to actually talk to for another opinion, and Neji barely tolerated him, and don't get him wrong, Sai was a good teammate, but it was _Sai_, and when it came to talking to Claine, well, Naruto's teammate was as noncommittal as an Aburame- a shrug would be all he got most likely.

Naruto would have just gone to see the rookie himself, but he didn't enjoy stalking people, plus he had a feeling he wouldn't like the Uchiha anyways.

Naruto didn't have any idea how right he was.

Naruto, Sai and Claine were situated in a corner of the chunnin exam room, waiting for the exam proctor to appear in silence.

In the year he had been around his teammates, Naruto found himself mellowing out. Claine barely spoke unless necessary and Sai tended to pervert anything that came out of a person's mouth. That wasn't to say they didn't communicate, no, they just preferred using hand signals and codes, something that drove both their sensei and fellow gennin mad since no one knew what they were conversing about unless that person had trained themselves in whichever form of communication the trio were using.

That didn't stop the team from shifting to another technique however.

'_Anyone interesting?_' Claine signed to Naruto who discretely shook his head as he scanned the competition.

Several moments passed, filled only with the quiet chatter of the other exam participants before the door opened to admit a group of excitedly chattering gennin.

Naruto sighed.

'_Bored yet Naru?_' It was Sai this time, that fake, smug smile in place as he hummed under his breath.

'_Take you that long to notice? Why are they so loud?_'

Claine snorted, tapping his response out in Morse code, '_Since when has talking bothered you Blondie?_'

'_Since I became a team with you two and the speaking included fangirling. _'

As if on cue, a bleach blonde female gave a shriek of "_Sasuke-kun!_"

Claine winced and Sai's smile dropped even as Naruto glared balefully at the group from underneath his bangs.

If that emo kid was the Sasuke Uchiha he'd been hearing about, this whole exam would be more trouble than it was worth- especially if Naruto's team ended up anywhere near the kid.

Naruto had a feeling that Claine would silently assassinate the 'Last Uchiha' if only to stop the squealing.

Naruto jerked as he realized Claine had silently begun to move passed him, forcing Naruto to stand and grab Claine's shoulder before leaning forward to whisper into his teammate's ear.

"Look, I know you hate that crap but it'd be worse if they were screeching and sobbing over a dead body."

Claine scowled before returning to his perch on a desk, reluctantly pocketing a senbon needle that Naruto knew was coated in Claines very own brand of poison.

He looked back to the group of rookies and found his gaze met with fathomless black eyes.

He didn't like the kid already.

Especially not with the smirk Duck-Butt was giving him.

Naruto raised a brow in response.

This exam was going to be trouble, with a capital T.

Naruto turned back to face Sai upon feeling a tug on the sleeve of his black tee-shirt, meeting Sai's questioning gaze evenly, despite the display his hands were putting on.

'_He's trouble, and I really don't like the look of him already._'

'_Skill wise? Or Attitude wise? Or maybe is it just the sexual tension?'_ Sai asked with a twitch of his lips.

'_His attitude. And no killing him yet Caine, the exam hasn't even started.'_

Claine scowled at him in response, before subtly threatening Naruto by fiddling with the slim knife he now held in his hands.

* * *

The hand-written exam went fine.

Naruto and his teammates worked in tandem signing or tapping out answers they discovered off of other participants tests before settling down in the last few minutes to wait for the last question.

Naruto could feel the eyes boring into his back as he leant over his test to rest his chin on his forearms even as he watched Sai decorate his test with doodles, which his teammate sent after those attempting to cheat from his paper.

Naruto's eyes traveled when he spotted Claine starting to sign to him.

'_Can I kill the nuisance yet?_'

'_Unfortunately, no._' Naruto tapped out.

* * *

As it turned out, Uchiha attempted to corner Naruto in the Forest of death.

Problem was, after the initial 'You're mine.' Naruto used a hidden shadow clone to toss the Uchiha into the air before proceeding to kick him in the stomach, elbow him in the groin, and throw him in a random direction.

Upon landing, he was greeted with a smirking Claine and a smiling Sai who came out of their hiding spot in the trees.

'_Stress relief?_'

'_More like nuisance relief._'

They didn't run into a member of team 7 after that.


	4. A Different Barton

So this is an Avengers/Harry Potter crossover, and Harry is Clint(Hawkeye) originally this was supposed to be a longer prologue but, well, I wasn't able to write any more than whats here...

* * *

A Different Barton

He's always had good aim.

It had never mattered what he was throwing around, rocks, baseballs, spells…

Harry had always had a preference for heights as well, ever since that time he had ended up on the school roof after running from Dudley and his gang. When the administrators tried to get him down, Harry ignored them completely- he liked it up here, he could see everything, and the breeze was so nice! When he finally forced himself down from his perch and towards the ladder a recently called fire truck was putting up against the school building, he surprised the adults that had been waiting for him to come down for at least an hour by not causing a fuss.

Harry couldn't even find it in himself to regret his decision despite having to nurse various bruises.

That night, Harry told himself he would leave soon, escape, and find somewhere else to live.

Harry turned six three months later.

One year later, as the community rode out the last days of May, Vernon and Petunia Dursley did something that would change Harry's life forever.

The two parents decided they would take themselves and their son on a two month trip to travel all across Europe, and leave the young Potter at a summer camp for the whole summer.

They left Harry and his luggage at the camp entrance and were on their way.

When they collected Harry at the beginning of August, Vernon practically interrogated one of the camp advisors into telling him if Harry had done anything wrong.

The advisor pointedly told Vernon that the child had been well behaved, and was quite enchanted with the camps archery program.

Vernon ignored this last bit and hearded Harry back to the car.


	5. The End of All Things

This is a confusing one,and I still might end up writing it, but it's at a stand-still right now...

The main idea is that Tony Stark (aka Iron Man) consistantly finds himself reincarnated after the end of the world, and it's not just him, everyone on the world is reincarnated, but here's the thing, Tony's half-Asgardian, and due to his blood-line, actually remembers every single life he's ever lived, despite not having any other Asgardian-ish traits (except possibly his brain power). Either way, as it ends up, Tony is reborn and ends up running into Clint, who due to a twist of fate and narrow escape from death remembers his last life (and only the previous one, the one with the Avengers teaming up to save the world from Loki's antics and other villains). That's the gist of it so far, Loki's supposed to show up at some point in the near future, and like it is with the God of Mischief, he's an exception to every rule, Loki remembers just as much if not more-so than Tony all of his previous lives.

Yeah, large cluster-fuck, but anyways, it was fun to write and very promising. When I wrote this one I was leaning towards a Tony/Loki/Clint threesome, though I have no idea how I was going to pull it off...

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

The End of All Things

Like the ending of all things, whether it is in frost or fire, an overflow of water or the impact of a fallen star, it will come, and one day we will see it, though we may never remember such a thing, and are only able to watch everything unfold before us once again, realization seeping into our bones and terror into our hearts. It will only be when the time for our end comes, when death arrives that we remember all that had transpired before, and shift our gazes to the site of our destruction and ask: '_How did we not see this coming?_' and there will be one voice that silences all others. "_I saw it coming, just like I saw it surge beneath our very feet thousands of times before. I saw it, and I warned you all of it, but did any of you listen? No, I didn't think so._"

To watch the Earth was like watching some sick predictable drama unfold.

The politicians scrambling for attention.

The entrepreneurs pouring idea after idea into reality in order to make a name for themselves.

The Policemen and the Judges, bringing down the gavel to sentence their fellows to their own brand of justice.

The scientists, crying out each new discovery.

The media, mocking each other, in order to fight over the largest scrap.

That was only a small view of the whole scene, only a few hundreds of people within the billions that made up Earth.

The billion that would spend their last moment of breath screaming as one, ironically united at the very end where they would never be any time before.

Except one man, who would look down upon the chaos, calmly sipping a glass of whiskey, intelligent brown eyes gleaming even in low light, despite the screaming he could hear and the destruction that occurred.

He would say only one thing at the very last moment in his life, just as he turned from the view at the large windows and a mechanical voice would ask: "_Sir?_"

"Here it goes, JARVIS, maybe this will be the last time."

The mechanical voice will not respond as the man's sardonic laugh echoes throughout the empty room and down hallways without a single soul inside of them.

The world ends, this time with a meteor larger than the moon itself crashing into Earth's surface.

And the man?

He wakens to a blurred vision of pulsing red liquid and the feeling of liquid in his lungs.

The feeling is familiar, and the man has grown to despise it over the past centuries the most.

This is why he lashes out with his right foot, it is not for any other reason.

After all, to be stuck in the cycle of life without death and the ignorance so many others have after the end is a bit like torture to him now.

About five months later, one, Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark breathes his first breath and cries out loudly, before he is handed to the mid-wife to be taken away.

Tony hates this new life already, and knows it will only get worse.

The fact that he is handed away so quickly only infuriates him, he had been held for a few seconds at least before he was swept under the proverbial 'rug' in all his previous lives.

He finds himself with an increased hatred for Howard Stark already, and a newfound dislike of his 'mother' that he has never felt before now.

This, the realization he was reborn into a world where his own parents deemed him unworthy to grace their arms after only seconds from the womb, sends a surprising amount of fury through Tony, who cannot even walk before he is doing everything he possibly can to make life difficult for his birthers.

They aren't his family, they can't even be deemed as parents in Tony's eyes.

Handing a child off to a mid-wife as soon as its born is horrible enough, but if the child remembers it, it is infinitely worse.

Tony had expected both of his birth parents to ignore and berate him, just as they had done in his previous lives, but as soon as he was handed off without a word, Tony vowed to make their lives living hell.

That is exactly what he did.

-.-

When Clint Barton is twelve years old, he's already a prominent marksman and widely known as 'The Infamous Hawkeye'.

Then one evening, his brother, who isn't as good, as known, as appreciated, slips something into Clint's' food.

Clint is supposed to die.

He doesn't.

Instead, his head is filled with memories of events that he knows haven't happened yet, and wont if he can prevent them.

So he takes off running.

Trains to get himself on-par with what his old self could do before the meteor blasted the Earth to bits.

He remembers being part of a team, saving the world countless times.

Looking up at a gigantic falling rock that blocks out the sun and only managing a strangled '_fuck_' before all he felts was heat and pain.

Hawkeye is 19 when he realizes his skills are even better now than they were before, it helps that he put himself up for hire at 15, once he's made all of his previous military and SHIELD training habit.

He's 21 when he nearly runs into Tony Stark, Iron Man, on one of his paid ops.

He's intrigued when he finds recognition, disbelief, respect, and excitement there, in Tony's eyes.

Clint had always liked Stark the best, the man had a sense of humor that could kill a person.

Catching the smirk sent his way before Stark makes his way to a gaggle of women, a man Clint recognizes as Tony's father watching with disapproval etched into his very form nearly makes Clint laugh his ass off in the middle of the fancy gala.

Tony's still at it it seems.

About a half-hour later, Tony sidles over to introduce himself, and before long, the two are bantering like the old friends they are. Especially after Stark manipulates the conversation enough to throw in an inside joke about green and chaos.

A clear reference to Loki and the Hulk, a sight which Clint burned into his retinas simply due to the sheer hilarity of the whole situation.

Weeks after the gala, they meet again for lunch in a secluded café in New York since Tony's there on business and Clint lives there on an on-and-off basis.

Neither of them mention that the café is the one directly across the street from where Stark Tower stood in their previous lifetime.

The world continues to turn on its axis.

Days turn into weeks, and weeks into months, and then years.

They keep in touch, but can't actually meet up often.

They talk about what they remember, mainly focusing on their last life since that is the only one Clint actually remembers, until they eventually bring up SHIELD, the Avengers, Loki, and everything that comes with it.

Clint tells Tony (who isn't Stark now, and hasn't been for a long time) about the brain washing.

Tells him that he had been getting bored with world before Loki began to blow everything up in their faces.

Surprisingly enough, Tony admits the same, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and wearing a grin only Clint can see since there is no one else around.

And that smile is so different from the ones Hawkeye saw before that he can now tell just how fake the others were.

He wonders why no one ever noticed before.


End file.
